stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
October 2001
Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Following the terrorist attacks in New York and Washington and the increased levels of national security that have followed, Castelan have successfully blocked further leaks of their new policies by Sean Bowden, with the threat of both legal and criminal prosecution should further leaks be found to originate from his office. For his part, Bowden has stated that he believes that now is not the time to begin discussions into the nature of local policing, considering the city itself was the target of recent terrorist action. Castelan had an increased presence upon the streets in the days following the American disasters, with the possibility of racial tensions once more flaring up between militant groups in the city and the Asian population causing concern. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics With the state of the city’s economy in question already, the events of September 11th further damaged the economy as the overall economy of the nation nose-dived with the question of future military action. Councillors and financiers are hoping that the buoyant economy in surrounding areas will keep the city afloat through a locally based recession, but these hopes have now fallen. With the fall in industrial income into the city, spending has also fallen. Industry, Legal, Politics, Underworld Union leaders are bracing themselves for job cuts in the area, as signs of a worldwide recession begin to grow. With the loss of jobs in the airline industries, already manufacturing in the area may be hard hit, with both Rolls Royce and a number of electronics companies loosing large orders. With the tension in the local unions running high at the moment following industrial action earlier in the year, many have noted that industries may take advantage of the current climate to rid themselves of those seen as trouble makers within their workforce, leading once more to the demise of union strength in the area. Health, Media, Police, Street Castelan continue their hunt for supposed anarchist groups operating in the area following the terrorist actions that took place two months ago. The joint investigation with the local constabulary has so far produced few links to any known organisations, although a number of groups have been ruled out. The final death toll has been set at 92 following the deaths of a number of those injured in hospital. The sites of the blasts have now been fully re-opened and the question of how they are to be developed has begun. Finance, High Society, Industry, Media, Politics Can anyone actually tie any of Sean Bowdens policies down? First he seems to be going in one direction, but then swiftly he changes tack when the project begins to draw controversy. Many have noted that the “golden boy” image seems to have taken a bit of a battering of late and that the groups he could formerly rely upon for support are attempting to distance themselves. However, it would be unwise to write off Mr. Bowden yet, after all during the election he was portrayed as the under-dog, but this didn’t seem to affect him come Election Day. Finance, Health, Industry, Legal, Politics Have MCC got to call it quits and write off the debt they are owed for the Hartshill Project? With the upcoming months looking decidedly shaky, would it not be wiser for them to cut their losses rather than pursue expensive legal action? Local council officials have already stated that following the four bomb blasts in the city, the local budget will be stretched. Given this and the prevalent mood within the economy as a whole, it may turn out that the proposed changes to the local health infrastructure will be put on the shelf for a while whilst funds are directed elsewhere in the city. Health, Media, University Students have begun to return to their halls of residence for the fresh academic year amidst tight security designed to prevent a viral outbreak like last year. Both the university and local health authorities have begun a number of schemes to improve the health of students within the city campuses and all areas of the student lifestyle are being targeted. However, provision has been made for emergency quarantine procedures again should the problem return. Police, Street, Underworld Now is not the time to begin a career in moving arms about the city, with increases in both local and national security in light of recent events. Both Castelan and the Gambino’s have quietened down in light of the events of September 11th and are keen not to give Castelan an excuse to wipe them out wholesale. Both parties still seem to be engaged in a conflict of sorts, with action taking place on a financial level, as each group tries to cripple the others source of funding. Church, Media, Occult Nicholas Raymond has once more emerged from his self-imposed hiding in an effort to improve links across the city’s varying religions following recent events. Religious leaders as a whole seem keen to distance organised religion from recent events, stating they teach peace and understanding rather than fanaticism. Mr. Raymond was seen to be the ideal figurehead for this move given his high public profile, but remains mysterious about his future plans within the city. Church, Media, Police, Politics Church leaders were quick to meet with Castelan following the events of late in an effort to suppress any racial tension in the city. The city, along with the north of England, has been the scene of a number of race related riots in the last few months and it is feared that the terrorist attacks in America will once again bring the problem to the forefront. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Media, Police, Politics, Street Work continues on the construction of a new sewer system for the city, with many of the outlying areas being the first to benefit. Meanwhile, Castelan have begun to draw up plans for the clearing of sewers in inner city areas, working closely with local government to provide housing for any who may be using the ageing system as a source of shelter. However, given the current local and national economic crisis it remains to be seen whether this “vanity project” will continue or if funds will be directed elsewhere in the city. Health, Media, Police, Industry, Occult A month has passed with no reported stranger sightings, much to the consternation of certain groups within the city. Some had speculated that the clandestine group was pulling the cities strings and that their apparent disappearance does not bode well, for if they’ve given up on us, then who else is going to try and do anything? Castelan were quick to refute such rumours, stating that it was time that members of the city began to rely less on superstition and more on honest values and hard work. Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Media, Police, Politics, Transport Following recent terrorist attacks in both the city and on an international level, security has been tightened at a number of key areas within the city’s infrastructure, whilst checks are also made on individuals linked with the cities government and council. So far only two individuals have been questioned following investigations, although it is believed that both Castelan and various government agencies operating in the area already knew of their political views. Both individuals have since retired from their positions. Finance, High Society, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics, Transport Once again the targeting of the transport industry has had a knock on affect on the local economy. With the limiting of rail services through Stoke at the moment, few of the city’s taxi firms can continue to operate. In turn this has led to a downturn in the local leisure industry due to the reduced number of visitors. Despite the best attempts by a number of groups to a try and kick-start the city’s economy once more; the overall downward economic spiral may make it difficult for the city to recover in the short term. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Politics, Street Is Stoke really the worst city to live in the country? Recent polls seem to have placed it at the top due to the continually rising employment, crime and associated drug problems. But are things really that bad? Sure the local economy seems to be going down the pan, industry is pulling out due to extortionate tax levels and even the local police force admits were in the middle of a gang war, but there’s still an upside. Where else in the country can you say that a single city provides so much atmosphere? Joking apart, people are beginning to wonder if this shouldn’t all be sorted out and many are saying it’s going to take some one stronger than Sean Bowden to do it. Police, Street, Underworld Sandernacht and the Gambino’s seem to have come to a temporary truce due to the current public stand against terror tactics. Both groups have retreated back to their respective bases, but no one seems to be able to pinpoint either of them. Others are worried that this could just be the calm before the storm and that both parties may be stockpiling weapons for one final push. Whoever emerges the winner from this will most likely make a lot of enemies in the process, not least amongst them Castelan, who may not look favourably on open warfare being waged on the cities streets. Finance, Health, University, Politics Both the local health authority and universities are keen to push Stoke as one of the major medical teaching facilities in the country, despite recent lacklustre results from both parties. Both Keele and Staffordshire University have improved the quality of their science based courses hoping to create an influx of educated research students for the city’s potential workforce, but the decline in interest in the subjects continues. Serious worries are now being voiced about the quality of education amongst the city’s workforce, with many stating that if the city wishes to convert to high tech industries it will have to start enticing others into it. Finance, Media, Police, Transport The transport industry has had a troubled twelve months, first with the allegations of drug smuggling placed on one company and latterly with the targeting of high speed links across the city by anti-capitalist terrorists. And whilst many of the smaller firms have been unable to weather out a stormy year, the larger companies seem to have been little affected by it. Indeed, Castelan are praising the remaining companies for their upgraded security to prevent such occurrences. Police, Street, Transport, Underworld Rumour has it that the reason a few of the major haulage companies have continued to make profits is as a result of dealings with Castelan. It seems that the local security force is having to source “equipment” from a number of highly unusual places and that some of the local firms are taking advantage of this in exchange for a lessening of the number of security checks on their vehicles. Further rumour has it that Sandernacht is actual getting his weapons through Castelan, who seem keen to ensure that the Gambino’s don’t get control of power in the city. Industry, Occult, Street Who exactly are the Gambino’s? A lot of strange rumours continue to circulate about them, with all sorts of theories being put forward about their true identity. Some speculate that their supposed supernatural ties are just a smoke screen designed to divert attention from their alleged business interests. Whatever, in the short period of time they’ve been in the city they’ve certainly managed to stir up a lot of trouble for all parties. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Industry, Police, Street With the terrorist attacks on America and the continued threat of biological attacks upon the country, Castelan are working closely with local health authority to draw up plans to deal with any crisis. Investigations are also taking place to see how the infection of food stocks with pathogens such as the foot and mouth crisis would affect the country’s industrial base. No one seems to know the answer to either question, but given the current climate it would be easy to predict that trouble lies. Police, Street, Transport, Underworld With the possibility of troops from local regiments being deployed in any potential conflicts, Castelan are keen to work with local armed forces to increase security around bases in an effort to prevent any incidents. Both groups fear that local criminals may try to take advantage of the increase in traffic to gain control of illicit arms. Increased security will surround the movement of arms and other sensitive materials across the city, whilst Military Police will increase the security of the bases themselves. Church Attendances at local churches have increased as people try to come to terms with recent events in the city and world-wide. Whilst it may be too early to say whether this is part of a general increase in levels of spirituality within the city, it may be that many require some form of organised comfort to deal with the troubles ahead.